


"Peer Pressure"

by sluttyhemlock



Series: Casbriel First times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Bottom Gabriel, Choking, Dom Castiel, Incest, M/M, Sub Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Castiel, Voyeurism, prettykinky, slutty gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyhemlock/pseuds/sluttyhemlock
Summary: Peer pressure is usually towards drinking or doing drugs. Gabriel wasn't one to think that he can be peer pressured into kissing someone. Let alone his older brother, Castiel.





	"Peer Pressure"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Their drunk friends chanted. Too drunk for them to realize what taboo they were pushing on. Too drunk to realize the age difference, the opposite personalities, the size difference, also the fact that they were brothers.

  
It didn't matter, the friends still chanted. Castiel looked for reassurance and he had pity in his eyes. Gabriel hated that. He took a swig of vodka and he surged forward.  
 Their lips hitting each other in a harsh motion, teeth clacking and soon tongues teasing each other. The kiss was bruising, but soon became dirty. Tongues rolling over each other.

 Gabriel tried to take control of the kiss by pushing himself forward, but Castiel instantly grabbed his brother’s ass and squeezed it. Gabriel moaned as Castiel began to suck on his tongue.

  
 The crowd cheered as Castiel tightly gripped Gabriel's hair and yanked his head back, his lips latching onto his neck. Gabriel yelped in pain, but let out a noise of neediness.

 

 Castiel bit down on his neck, sucking in hickeys along the way. He roughly brought their lips together again. His teeth biting down on Gabriel's lip, letting go and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Castiel ran his hands back before settling onto his thighs, he used to leverage to grind their crotches together.

  
  Gabriel couldn’t help the stuttering moan. His face a bright red as he was on his back, his legs shoved open as Castiel put himself between them. Their lips connecting again as Castiel pinned his brother's hands against the floor. Gabriel could only struggle their grind himself against his dominating brother.

  
 Everyone watching was cheering them on, drinking a bit more, and then encouraging them. Castiel's hands went up his shirt, take a nipple between his fingers and pinching it.

  
 Gabriel arched his back and moaned, "C-cas..." He tried to struggle to get his hands back, but Cas kept them pinned above his head.

  
 "No, don’t fucking move. I’m gonna fuck you like the slut you are and you’re gonna take it,"Cas growled.

  
 One handed, Cas removed Gabriel's jeans and briefs. He quickly let go to take off Gabe's hands to remove his shirt, then slammed them back into place. He was sloppy in the process of undressing his brother. He slightly ripped Gabe’s shirt and now Gabe was going to have to go home commando.

  
 His breath hitched looking at his naked brother underneath him. His nipples standing proudly, his chest soft and hairless, his dick hard and his thighs juicy enough to bite into.

  
 Cas let go of Gabriel's wrists, leaning forward to his ear. "Move your hands and I will spank you," he hissed into Gabriel's ear. He flicked his tongue across Gabe's outer ear shell and then bit his earlobe. His lips trailed down.

  
 Leaving another hickey on his brother's neck, Cas tweaked a nipple. Gabriel's soft shy noises only fed Castiel's sick desires. Cas wanted to ruin his little brother. He wanted Gabriel to cry out his name as the others watched. Maybe he would let the others join in wrecking the blond.  
 The cheering had been replaced with grunting and moaning. Cas shot a glance to see the guys, who were cheering them on, were now masturbating to the brothers. Cas had a wicked grin as he gripped Gabriel’s face, “Look, look at them. They like the way you look. Like a whore, not just anyone else’s. Your _brother’s_ whore. Like that? Like being your brother’s whore?”

 Gabriel bit his lip as his face burned red. A blush running all over his body, precum leaking from his dick, and Gabriel’s fluttering eyes was a sight to behold. He noticed Gabe give a slight nod of acknowledgment. He seemed to enjoy being called a whore.

 Cas turned when a bottle bumped his leg, he looked down. and saw lube. A glance up showed his friend Balth giving him a thumbs up. Cas smiled back as he pushed his brother’s legs up and over his shoulders.

 Gabriel's hole was winking at him, he was tempted to eat out his brother, but decided he would do it another time. Where they didn't have much of an audience. he wanted to see if the boy was just as shy or if he became sluttier and needier.

 Cas smothered two fingers with lube and without warning shoved them up his brother. Gabriel choked out a moan and his back was completely off the ground.

 “Ahh ah, Cas!” Gabriel began to beg, “Castiel, please more.”

 Cas began to scissor Gabe open, listening to the whiney pleas of his brother. It only feeding his desire more, he watched Gabriel’s hole being stretched. Finally giving in to Gabriel’s begging, he added a third finger.

 Gabriel tried to push back or kiss Castiel, he decided to kiss him. Moving his hands to tug Castiel towards his lips. Castiel obliged with the kiss, tonguing as he fingered him.

 But Castiel stopped kissing and pushed Gabriel back. “Can’t listen for once, can you, slut? Told you to keep your hands there and you can't listen,” Cas grabbed a pillow and tossed it on the floor, “Hands and knees there. You're going to get spanked five times.”

 Gabriel positioned himself and almost turned back to plea with Cas when he was thrown forward by a spank. He moaned/gasped out, “Cas!”

 “Fuck, you like that? You like being punished, brother?” Four more spanks were followed and Gabriel’s soft and round ass was now red and hot to the touch. Castiel leaned forward, licking one of Gabriel’s cheeks.

 Gabriel whimpered, “Cas…”

 Castiel spread Gabriel’s cheeks, he watched the lube glistened and drip from his brother’s hole. He reached for his phone. Putting on his camera and recording himself fingering Gabriel.

 Gabriel whined and begged for Castiel to fuck him already, but Castiel simply added another finger and then three fingers were in Gabriel. Gabriel began to push back, Castiel laughed and pulled his fingers out, “Little whore.”

 Castiel tossed his phone to one of the guys, smiling, “Record this. I want my brother to see how much of a whore he is for me.”

 Dean gave a thumbs up.

 Castiel lubed his dick up and pushed it in slowly, his brother’s virgin ass was tight. He groaned as he finally bottomed out.

 Gabriel was breathing heavily, his moans soft. Castiel pulled out slowly and pushed back in, Gabriel moaned louder. Castiel soon got drunk off of Gabriel's moan and started to go faster.

 Castiel roughly grabbed his brother’s hips, going even faster and harder. Gabriel could only moan and stutter out Castiel’s name. Castiel pulled his brother’s body up against his own, his hand gripping Gabriel’s neck.

 Gabriel’s jaw open as Castiel was slightly choking him. Drool dripping and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Castiel pounded into him. Gabriel took a glance over at the others and found most of them already spent, some of them had their phones out recording the brothers.

 Gabriel couldn’t help but feel hotter, “Ah-ah-ah-ah, C-cassie, cassie, cassie.” Gabriel made himself hold onto the arm that was holding his neck. The tip of his dick bright angry red due to haven’t been touched yet. Tears building up in his eyes, “Cassie, please touch me. Mm… Cassie please.”

 Castiel gripped Gabriel’s neck tighter which made the blond choke, “You don’t get to call me ‘Cassie’ while I’m deep inside of you. Only good boys get touched, so the only way you’re cumming is without a hand.” Castiel pounded into the boy even harder.

 The feeling of Castiel’s pants rubbing him raw, the grip around his neck, the phones recording all his movements and so much more were pushing Gabriel closer to the edge.

  Soon enough Cas found Gabriel’s sweet spot. He pounded it over and over again until Gabriel’s legs gave out as he came. Cum squirting all over Gabriel’s front as he screamed out Cas’ name. Cas still held the boy tight as he continued to pound away.

 A minute later, Castiel came in his brother. He set Gabriel flat down and slowly rocked out the waves of his orgasm. He pulled out and Gabriel winced at the sudden emptiness.

 “Fuck, that was amaziNG,” Gabriel cried out as he felt Cas shove two fingers in him, “Cas, I’m oversensitive, st-stop!”

 Castiel grabbed Gabriel’s hips, pulling him back so he can finger him better. Gabriel was trying to get away as Castiel found his prostate. Castiel began to push the nerves over and over again until Gabriel came a second time. Gabriel blacked out, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you like this, Gabriel.”

 Castiel pulled away and wiped his hands before tucking himself into his pants. He saw most of his friends were passed out.

 Dean handed Cas his phone, “Need help cleaning up?”

 Castiel laughed, “Yea, Gabriel will bitch when he wakes up and sees this mess.”

 “Just fuck his mouth if he nags.”

 “On the other hand, let’s not clean up this mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making more of these. Gabriel and Castiel together is so hot. Plus I love making Gabriel the younger brother, because it makes more sense that Castiel was made to protect the archangel and others from him. Lol


End file.
